The Marauders will reign forever!
by Kida Took
Summary: The Marauders and Lily end up going into the future! But just how far? Read and Find out!This is a kind of spin off of my other story.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts 1976

**Hey guy! I'm Back with no writers block:) and with a new story!**

**Here the scoop... This story is a kind of spin off of my first story and the Marauders are in the spot light! and yes this is a time- turner fic but I've never seen anyone do this one before. The Marauders and Lily go into the Future, but just how far do they go: read and find out!**

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts 1976**

"What exactly are we doing here?" Remus Lupin whispered, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Shhh!" James Potter whispered back, ruffling up his messy black hair. James, Sirius Black, and Remus had just crouched beside the trophy case under the invisibility cloak. (Peter was for some reason nowhere to be found.)

"Just watch her." James continued.

Lily Evans was standing against a wall opposite of them, looking from side to side, and

watching people file into their classrooms. (James noticed how her beautiful red hair shined in this light.) Then after everyone was gone, she slipped out a long golden necklace with a little hour-glass on it.

"A time-turner!" Sirius whispered in amazement, looking over James' shoulder.

Lily started to turn it.

Then James, without even thinking, ran out from under the cloak towards Lily.

"James- NO!" Sirius yelled and ran after him with Remus.

Lily screamed at the sudden appearance of James, Sirius, and Remus…and dropped the time- turner. It swung and hit the wall beside Lily and broke.

Suddenly the hallway dissolved and all four of them had the feeling of flying very fast, forward. Colors and blurs seemed to go by very quickly, making all of them feel sick.

**I know, I knowthe first one is short but the second and third chps that I'm posting today are much longer ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts 2017

**( FYI: from this chappy on the story has been changed from it's original version...hope you like the change!)**

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts 2017**

Finally, after what seemed like the blurs and flying feeling would never stop… they did and very abruptly too. Causing them to fall onto one another.

"Get off me!" yelled Sirius from the bottom after a few moments.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Remus said weakly.

"Not on me, you won't!" James struggled between the two of them.

But Lily reacted a second after that "Shhhh!"

She jumped to her feet (as she was on the top) and pulled the boys to their feet then motioned them to follow her. They snuck down the hall and listened in on the first door they came to. No one was inside, so Lily opened the door and ushered them quickly in. The room they entered was a plain ordinary classroom except for a cauldron glowing lime green on the far left back desk.

Then once Lily shut the door, she turned on her heel and looked straight at James, green eyes blazing and hands on her hips.

"WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Lily screamed. "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID??!!"

Lily waited for James to answer.

James seemed to shrink under Lily's burning stare. "Sorry." He said in a small voice.

"SORRY? SORRY! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Lily's face was red with anger and looked like she was on the point of tears.

"WE ARE STUCK IN TIME! BECAUSE YOU MADE ME BREAK THE TIME- TURNER!"

"We're STUCK!" Sirius shouted, running a hand thru his silky long black hair.

"YES!" Lily shouted back, her eyes still on James. "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE TRYING TO PULL, SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?" No one had ever seen Lily this mad, not even James.

James just looked at the floor.

"We made him." Remus spoke up.

'WHAT?" Lily whirled around to Remus and looked him straight in his brown eyes, looking for a lie.

"Yeah!" Sirius said catching on. "We've been watching you for a while and thought it would be a good dare if James surprised you… we never thought this would happen."

"A dare." Lily said dryly. Lily thru her hands up in the air, sat down on top of one of the desks, and covered her eyes in disbelief.

There was a few minuets of silence. In which James nodded a 'Thanks' to his two best friends. A bell rang to signal a class was over.

"So… what are we going to do? Remus asked after a while, looking at all of them in turn.

But before anyone could answer, the door knob to the classroom started to turn….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Jessica Potter whispered.

"Why? It's not like they can see us?" Harry Weasley whispered.

"Yeah, but the faster we get there, the more time we will have." Jessi whispered back.

Jessi Potter, her cousin Harry Weasley, her best friend Nathan Lupin were all creeping underneath the invisibility cloak. Destination: the empty classroom closest to the trophy case. Reason: Nathan's new potion invention! These students were the new trouble- makers of Hogwarts and the brightest.

"Are you sure it's done, Nathan?" Harry asked, making sure they were skipping DADA for a reason.

"Yes, I looked at it this morning during breakfast and its lime green!" Nathan answered excitedly

"Okay!" Jessi whispered. 'We're almost there."

They were climbing the last stair case and could see their destination. (They had just come from Potions.) Jessi whipped out the Marauders Map to make sure no one was coming. When they were sure the coast was clear, they took off the Invisibility cloak. Jessi put it in her bag and then Nathan turned the door knob to the classroom

"And know Lady and Gentleman, I will show you my latest potion experiment! Nathan opened the door…


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily jumped up quickly and made for the teachers desk to hide behind. Remus, Lily, and James had made it but just as Sirius was about to duck…

"Hey! Who are you?" A long black haired girl asked.

"Damn." Sirius said under his breath. "I..er..Me and my friends…er." He motioned to Remus, James, and Lily. And they stood up.

"Rachel! Sirius! How did you know we were in here?" the long black haired girl asked, clearly mad.

"And Lukas?" A sandy haired boy who had his hand on the door knob asked. "Jessi, you didn't look at that map very well."

"Get out!" the girl yelled "And who is this guy?" The girl motioned at Sirius.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were speechless. These kids looked like them…how far into the Future had they gone?

"Um… My name is Lily Evans, What is yours?" Lily bravely asked

"Oh! Ha! Ha! Rach, we know you look like Grandma Lily, but this is ridiculous." The girl said outraged.

"No, Really! I'm Lily Evans and these are my …classmates: James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black." Lily pressed on. (James felt quite low at this for being called 'classmate' and not 'friend'.)

"No… you, you… couldn't be could you?" said the sandy haired boy. He looked at the Marauders and Lily closely. He noticed that the boy he thought was his brother Lukas was a bit taller than normal and looked extremely tired. He was the only one beyond his dad that ever looked that tired.

"Of course not!" The girl said sounding unsure of herself. "We all know Grandma Lily, Grandpa James and Uncle Sirius are dead."

"Yeah! And my dad… well he's old." said the sandy haired boy that had opened the door.

"Who are you?" Remus softly asked, looking at the sandy haired boy.

"Me? I'm Nathan Sirius Lupin."

The marauders and Lily gasped and looked at Remus, who had gone pale.

"And... who are your parents?" Remus went on.

"Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Marie Lupin. My mum's maiden name was Tonks." Nathan said.

And if it were possible Remus went paler "But…but that's me!" Remus whispered looking into his son's brown eyes. "What year is it?"

"2017!" Nathan whispered back

"How old am I?" Remus said in awe.

"You're 58" His son Nathan stated. "How old are you now?" he asked

"16." Remus answered looking into his son's brown eyes.

"Wow! Remmy, you're old." James Potter said light heartedly. "So who are the rest of you?" He looked at the other two.

"I'm Harry Arthur Weasley, Jessi's cousin on her mum's side." The red headed boy with brown eyes pointed to the black haired girl.

"I'm Jessica Hermione Potter. Jessi for short." The long black hair girl said.

And then James noticed something he hadn't before: Jessi's eyes were green… green like Lily's.

"Who are your parents?" James asked, mesmerized by her eyes.

"Harry James Potter and Ginerva "Ginny" Molly Potter. My mum's maiden name was Weasley " said Jessi.

"Who…" James began

"My dad's parents are James Andrew Potter and Lily Rachel Potter." Said Jessi, who could see now see that this wasn't her older brother Sirius, that this was hazel eyed James Potter… Alive! Actually _alive_! Unlike the Veil they visited every year, in which they could only visit Grandpa James, Grandma Lily, and Uncle Sirius for 15 minuets, they were all here at the same time … and weren't going to disappear. Better yet they were _Marauders_! The people they looked to for inspiration and ideas!

Jessi whipped out the Marauders Map for confirmation. Jessi Potter, Harry Weasley, and Nathan Lupin crowded around the map and sure enough, in front of them was: James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

"How did you get here?" asked Jessi, amazed.

"James here," Lily thru him an annoyed look. "Broke my time- turner and sent us into the Future." "And…" She went on shakily. "Did you say that your grandparents are… are James and me?!" Lily hoped she was joking.

"Yes!" Jessi said, about to laugh. The Potter, Lupin and Weasley children knew all to well the story of James and Lily's fairy- tale love story and how Lily hated James until their 7th year.

"REALLY! YES! YES! YES!" James yelled and started to do his quiddich victory dance.

Then everyone started to laugh hysterically. Well everyone except Lily who looked mad enough to spit fire from her eyes.

After the laughter had died down (some had even been rolling on the floor) Harry Weasley looked at his watch.

"Holy crap! It's 12:02. We gotta go!" He told his friends urgently. "We're in detention already for missing DADA and if they notice we're gone for lunch… and if they go looking for us… were going to be into so much trouble!" Harry cried.

"Hey calm down! "Jessi piped. "After all 'Trouble' is our middle name!" she added proudly.

"Yeah! But what are were going to do about them?" Nathan said, pointing at the Marauders and Lily.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

"Alright here's the plan!" Jessi stated after some debate. "First we split up into two groups..."

"How about three?" Sirius held up his copy of the Marauder's Map.

"Sweet! We'll split up into groups of three and then after Harry comes up with paths to take, we'll head up to Professor Lupin's office!" Jessi finished, rubbing her hands together.

"That's my Mum's right?" Nathan Lupin checked.

"Correct." Jessi confirmed. "Are you done making the groups up yet?"

"Yup!" Nathan called. "And they are Lily Evans, James Potter, and…"

"There is no bloody way I'm in a group with that git!" said Lily putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay…" James thought for a moment. "How about Lily Evans, my dad, and Harry…. James Potter and Jessi…. and Uncle Sirius and Me!

"Why exactly are we going to your mum's office and not the Headmasters?" Lily asked clearly annoyed.

"For One: It's Headmistress not Headmaster and for Two: my mum is the least likely to freak and Three: according to the Map, She's the only one in her office at the moment." Nathan answered.

"Who is the Headmistress?" Remus asked.

"Professor McGonagall." Said Jessi.

"That would be suicide if we went there!" said Sirius horrified

"Exactly." Nathan confirmed.

"Okay here are the paths" Harry called proudly. "Jessi's group will have the Invisibility cloak, which means you'll take the way with the most people. First you guys will go left of the trophy case and down the hall to the main stair case (the one that moves). Then sneak up the stair cases to the 4th floor and wait outside Professor Lupin's office for everyone else, if we're not there already."

"Your mum's teaches Transfiguration?" Remus questioned, looking at his son.

"Yeah! And you teach DADA." Nathan answered.

Remus was speechless and a hundred questions filled his head. Sirius and James broke out laughing because they always teased Remus about becoming a teacher, and they were right.

" Nathan's group" Harry went on. "Will have Sirius's map and will go right from this classroom, run down the hall and into the classroom at the end. Run to the back and into the hall behind it. You will come to a rickety spiral stair case, climb up it, to the top, thru the little door and you will be in the 3rd floor corridor. In the middle of that there's the a hidden stair case behind the picture of a lady in a blue dress, go thru that, up it and the end of it will take you tight next to Professor Lupin's office.

Nathan looked at Sirius with a wicked grin and was given one in return.

"My group has the easiest and has Jessi's copy of the Map. Well go left of the trophy case and take the hidden stair case behind the old sphinx statue… which leads right up to the 4th floor." Harry finished proudly

"Alright Jessi's group goes first." Nathan cried happily. This was going to be adventure of a lifetime!


End file.
